Shikabane Hime Shiro: The twins of Hoshimura
by SuirenTsuki
Summary: This is Shiakabane Hime Shiro. Since there's and aka and kuro,decided to make a shiro. This is about Hokuto and her twin sister Nirako. I hope you like it and give some reviews if you want. Chaps now won't be too bad but just enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

{The story being written is purely a fan fiction. I do not own the anime, the characters or anything else belonging to the creators of Shikabane Hime or any of the company working with them. Also the events occurring in this fan fiction are not true and do not have any connection with the original storyline of Shikabane Hime and possibly never will. Thank you for reading and Enjoy.}

-This is the first part of this Fic and the shortest bare with me this is my first fanfic lol-

-The past, a few hundred years ago-

In a village not too far from Ikai, the family of Hoshimura was expecting. The mother was so happy and so was her husband. Yet, the husbands grandfather and head priest of the temple was troubled for what he saw in a vision one night was not to his liking. It was the day before the birth of the child and the grandfather pulled the husband to the side.  
"I don't mean to be intruding on this very special occasion, grandson. Honestly I'm proud." Sai bowed to his grandfather in respect. "Thank you, grandfather. But tell me, why be in a grim state if you do not mind me asking?" Grandfather sighed. "I believe this birth will be a terrible one. The stars are showing a bad sign. Seven stars of death , is what I am seeing." Grandfather turns away towards the pond that was placed in front of his room just outside. "Hokuto? Grandfather I don't quite understand, Why Hokuto? Of all signs, why?" Sai begged and hoped for it not to be true. "I'm afraid it is not a lie. I'm very sorry." he said. "Grandfather, what can I do? Is there anything that can be done? Anything at all?" Sai asked. "I'm afraid not. I have also seen something else, Sai. You aren't going to have just one." Sai looked down. "But Tetsuko isn't that big." Thinking about Tetsukos' condition and an image of her with a small belly under her robes. "That may be so. But when the time comes, we shall see. Maybe I'm wrong or… Well, we'll see." Grandfather sipped the sake from his cup. Sai was afraid and decided to join him.

The next day was a time of anxiety and for Sai, worry. Tetsuko laid on the futon holding her stomach from the pain that seemed to go in circles of leaving and returning. It was until the sun started to set blood red that she began to scream. "Sai come quickly, the baby is arriving!" said Hake, one of the monks under Grandfather. Sai quickly went into Tetsuko's room and sat by her side holding her hand. "Sai, Sai! Don't leave!" Tetsuko pleaded. Soon enough the baby started to appear and was given birth to safely to Sai relief. But Tetsuko did not stop screaming and began pushing again, only to give birth to an unexpected child. Sai was cold and yet again was in fear. When he went to see the twins, the female monk tending to them was in a grim expression. "Sai-san, the children are indeed healthy. But.." Sai went passed her and peered on to see them. To his surprise, both of them were identical; two beautiful baby girls with snow white-silver hair and all. Although this was true, something else creeped Sai out. Their eyes were different in color. One was normal but her eyes were a light pinkish red, dark pupils. The other however, Dark irises, red pupils. Sai was stunned. Grandfather came in and Sai showed him this. "Well, I guess I was right… I had another vision.." "What was it, Grandfather?" "A drought will be coming in 17 to 18 years from now…" Sai looked down. "And one of my fellow disciples thought that if it was needed, a human sacrifice will be ask for, but it must be an infant." Sai looked at him. "I can't allow you to take either of them Grandfather. Both may be strange and one even more, but they are my daughters." "That may be true Sai, but think for one moment. How will they be treated? Especially the child with dark irises." Sai looked at them both. He couldn't bare or even think about the treatment of his children. He didn't want that. He even thought of terrible things happening and couldn't bare it any longer. He took a deep breath. "What must I do…" "A process must be done. Let the children have their feeding from Tetsuko, then bring them to the main temple. Bo will be there to take them. Only one shall return, the other remains at the temple." Grandfather walks near Sai and rests a hand on his shoulder. "I know this pains you, but this is the path that must be taken…"

While Tetsuko was feeding the twins in the room, Sai came in a few moments later, looking drowsy. "Sai? What is it?" Sai looked to her, straightened up. "Oh nothing, how are you?" Tetsuko looked down to the twins. "I'm alright. I named them." Sai sat next to them. "What are their names?" Tetsuko looked at them again. "Nirako and Hokuto" Sai looked at her then at the twins. "So… you know?" She nods. "The normal child is Nirako and she was born first, the other is Hokuto. We didn't expect her… although I'm happy to have her." she looks down. "And I know that grandfather is wanting them for a vision to come…" Sai nods. "A… human sacrifice…" She shakes her head with tears. "Sai, it's not fair. Why did God betray us? What did we do?" Sai calms her. "God didn't betray us, the demons just got to them first. I know it's terrible but, there is nothing we can do now… nothing." They look at the twins as they cry.

As told by Grandfather, Sai did the one of the most hardest things in his lifetime as so did Tetsuko. Tetsuko prepared them into blankets herself and tended to them together one last time for one will not return. With a heavy heart, she and Sai kissed them both before Sai had taken them away, headed for the main temple. His feet felt heavy with every step as he caried his new borns towards the temple. He tried turning around but then went into a circle and went foward again. He felt sick to his stomach everytime he thought about letting them go.

A tall monk was standing in the entrance of the temple with an intimidating face. Sai looked to the girls as they started crying again, which tore into his soul the more steps forward he took. When he reached the man he held back his sadness. "Are you Bo?" The man nodded. "I am Kitsuga Bojiro, your Grandfather is my mentor. You are Sai I presume?" "Yes, Hoshimura Saijo." Sai held up the children. "I was instructed to bring them here to you." Bo nodded and reached out his arms. "I'll take them now." Sai looked at them one last time, making sure he was to remember that he had two and not one, then handed them over. As soon as they had left his arms, he felt empty. Bo then called two female monks out, one in a white robe (Like Rika Aragamis' robe) and the other in the same robe, but black. Nirako was given to the monk in white, Hokuto to the monk in black, and were carried away into the temple. Bo stayed with Sai to help him cope with his loss, for he finally lost it in silence.  
Inside the temple's prayer room, Nirako and Hokuto were in the same craddle and side by side crying in sync. The two monks that carried them stayed at the side of the baby they carried in. The female monk that helped in their birth came in with a tray of knives, rags, ointment and other items to begin the ritual. Grandfather and his fellow disciples were in the room, chanting sutras.

Since Nirako was born first, and her name meaning (starflower child), her mark was carved in as that, a star flower with two leaves on the stem that went on the right side of her face. Hokuto received the mark of the Big Dipper according with her names meaning, which was carved on the left side of her face. This was done for a few reasons.  
1: To not get them mixed up  
2: To prevent any future problems like trading places and helping each other escape the was also to make them a bit different, so if they had met, they could not call themselves or each other sisters. Basically to brainwash the one that goes free, convincing her that her real twin sister has the same exact mark since they're identical. Grandfather crainged as the twins screamed in pain, feeling bad for the twin who's carving lasted longer than the other. When the ritual was completed, they took the child that was to be released back to Sai and Tetsuko into a room separate from the human sacrifice twin.

The next morning, they prepared the baby girl for home and the monk that carried her in took her home. The twin that got to go home you ask? The one that got to go home was Nirako, the twin with the star flower mark. Hokuto stayed at the temple and was thus began her raising as a human sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

Nirako was in her cradle alone this time and sleeping soundly on the night of her first day home. She looked as if there was no other half at all. Sai and Tetsuko silently watched over her. Both their moods and minds were off in different directions, worlds apart. Although it was true that they would have only one baby from the start, it was embedded forever that they had two.

Over the course of four years, Nirako advanced miraculously, faster than other children. She started walking at 18 months and learned many things such as talking, eating and many expressions and emotions. Although there was no surprise to her many other abilities such as able to see what is to come in the future and able to sense something, such as ties to people she knew and even never met. In other words could detect them coming from at least up to seven blocks away in a guessed measurement. As she continued to grow up her senses grew stronger. It was as if she was a little super human by the age of 3. Except now, this was when something unsought of but yet again not strange at all formed. There was contact between Nirako and her little sister, Hokuto, except they weren't face to face; but by telepathy.

Nirako was in her dream, one that was constant every night. She was running down a stone brick path somewhere in the near forest, she didn't know why but she was anxious. The air was cool and comfortable, the sun was peeping through the leaves above her making rays on the path and on her. She then came to a temple which was one she recognized for sure. It was one that she visited with grandfather twice and also to her ignorance, the place where she got her scar. Although she looked, no one was around. She even called out to grandfather, Bo, and the other monks she knew, no answer. Then her ears perked to shock that spooked her something fierce and made her jump, she heard soft crying. She tried to call to it to find out who it was.

"Hello?" she called

No answer, the weeping continued. She gave a confused look and went to find the person calmly. She wasn't afraid at all but very curious. She came to one of the prayer rooms but this was one where she was not allowed to come into. But the crying was coming from it. She bit her lip in hesitation and looked around and still there was no one there. She looked at the door one last time and slowly slid it open by first peeking inside. She saw Buddha's statue and alter and another door that had charms all over it straight ahead. As she came in, the crying got closer as she cautiously entered. Her body got a charge of excitement and fear from being in the room. After looking around she sat near the door and put her ear up to it and the crying was right there. She found the mystery person.

"E-excuse me, but who is in there?" Nirako started in a gentle voice.

"H-huh?" another gentle voice responded.

"Um, I heard you crying and I was wondering who you were, and… where all the rest of the people went?" Nirako, looked down and back at the door.

"People… What do you mean? What are people?" the voice said after sniffling.

"Um… you don't know what people are?" Nirako asked. She was confused even more by this.

"Well, I've never been out of this room before…. never"

"You've never been outside?" Nirako looked at the door with a "what-the" look on her face.

"Uh-uh." The voice said slowly.

"I don't understand. Who are you? What's your name?" Nirako wanted to know about this person in a bit of ambition.

"I… I don't know. What is a name?"

Nirako did a face palm and shook her head.

"Huh? What was that? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright… But, do you mind if I come in there? I want see who you are..." Nirako stood up and looked at the door.

"N-no, don't come in! You'll get in trouble with Akuma." The voice said in fear.

"Akuma? You mean the creepy looking man with those horns on his forehead?" Nirako knew exactly who this person was talking about.

Akuma wasn't the nicest person in this town nor did he tolerate breaking of rules or honor. Some say that he's a half demon because of the two horns on either side of his forehead. And he did come in this room all the time as Nirako thought about it more and more. He even told grandfather that he was a guardian that resided in this room for purposes he could not tell in front of Nirako.

"I guess so, I don't know what he looks like…"

"Hmm, I don't like the fact that I don't know your name.. but how about I give you one?" Nirako asked.

"A name… For me?"

"Yes, a name for you. A name is what you call yourself." Nirako explained.

"Oh. Um, okay."

"How about…" Nirako thought for a second. "Ah! How about Neko?"

"Neko?"

"Yeah, you're kind of like the cat at my home, she barely makes an appearance and always stays in one spot every time I see her."

"Oh okay. Ne-ko. I have no idea what a cat is."

"It's okay" Nirako gives a sighing smile with a sweat drop.

"Oh and what's your name?"

"Nirako" she responded.

"Ni-ra-ko. Nice to meet you, I think"

"Nice to meet you too. Maybe I'll see you one of these days." Nirako said with a smerk.

"Yeah I wanna see you too."

Nirako woke up slowly to silver white hair in her face. She looked around to find herself in her room again. She went to her window and slid it open looking in the direction of the temple she was at in her dream. She went to get clean and got ready for the day then went to grandfather.

"Ah, Nirako there you are. Have a nice sleep?" he asked putting down a scroll.

"Yes!" she said smiling then in came to a look of question.

"What is it?" he asked her, he knew the look very well.

"Well, I met a friend in my dream."

"A friend? Tell me about it." He patted his leg for her to sit and she did.

"Well, she didn't have a name. Or actually I don't know who it is but I gave it a name which was neko." She started.

"Cat?" he said chuckling a bit.

"Yep, and we were in the temple, that one I went to two times with you. It was behind a door in the prayer room you told me not to go in. The door had a lot of charms on it and it was crying. Grandfather, is there really someone in there?" she asked.

He went silent for a moment.

"Erm, no, there is really no one in there little one." He said.

"Oh." She said. She knew he was lying, but she knew not to question him.

"Now run along I have studying to do, a priest must keep his mind sharp. And as a young priestess in training, keep that in mind, alright?" he winked.

"Right!" she smiled and ran out of the room after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Grandfather called to Sai with a grim look.

"Father? What happened?" he said.

"It appears that my fear is commencing."

"But Hokuto is at the temple. How?"

"Nirako is a very special child, Sai. She can see and experience things on her own unlike other children. Her senses are high and high they will continue. She dreamed this meeting with Hokuto, only difference is, they actually and truly communicated. Yet, Hokuto doesn't know her own name which is why Nirako named her Ne-ko as a nickname. Sai, I know you have a firm hand on your family and I am proud, but just a warning, keep an extra firm grip on Nirako if you can help it. Watch her, and watch her strongly. She may be a child and this may be a dream… but, she is also intelligent and catches on quickly. She may even have caught on to my fib." He finished. Sai was startled.

"Father, I will take your words with respect, but are you sure about this? One way or another, Nirako will know who Hokuto truly is. You said it yourself; Nira is not ignorant to the world around her.

She knows how to search for the answers herself and will do it without fail. If she wants to know about her sister, she will try it one way or another." He said. They both looked out the room and saw Nirako playing with the cat by the name of Miki. A chubby bob tail with a pink nose and white paws. Nirako giggled and poked her tummy and saw the two men and waved. They waved back and looked at her with suspicion and at each other again.

At dinner, there was chatter about the day. Nirako was silent however and ate hesitantly. Tetsuko was worried and watched her the whole time. This was strange this for her to see out of her daughter since she was so cheerful today.

"Nira, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright Mama." Nirako said.

"Um, okay. You just seem down honey. You were so happy earlier." Tetsuko said.

"No I'm okay, really. It's just that, Neko has been sad all day. It keeps saying that it wants to come out and have fun but it can't come out of the room." Nirako said playing with her one of her fish with her chop sticks.

"Neko? Who is-"

"Tetsuko, mind if we talk in the hall?" Sai said standing up.

"Ah, yeah…" She follows him out. Grandfather starts up a funny conversation with Nirako to keep her ears out of range.

"Sai? What's the matter?"

"Tetsuko hear me out okay. Nirako is developing a bond with Hokuto. Twin telepathy has formed and they know about each other's existence." He said in a low voice.

"Really… why not let them be, they're siblings." Tetsuko wasn't too upset by this fact.

"Tetsuko, you know what Hokuto is, everyone in this house knows. It's only important and better that she not know who we are or who Nirako is. She'll be miserable." He said looking down and away.

"But… isn't she that way now?" Sai shot up at Tetsuko. She had a blank expression on her face. "One of my babies is in pain. I can feel it in my heart." She said with a hand on her chest. "Sai, I love you and Nirako, but I also love Hokuto even though I held her briefly. It's a mother's feelings, something you'll never understand." She said.

"But Tetsuko-" She held a hand up.

"No more Sai. I've had enough of this. Almost four years is enough torture for one person, but I have to deal with this for the rest of my life. So do you and the rest of this household." She turned to the door. "Only I am dealing with this even harder than I have to." She said before entering the room like nothing happened.

Sai stood there with a sick feeling before he went in and joined into the conversation with his family.

That night, the couple went to bed and left grandfather to put Nirako to bed after she fell asleep at the dinner table. Sai looked to Tetsuko and kissed her.

"I'm sorry…" He said afterwards.

"None taken" She said smiling. "Sai, I'm also sorry too, I know you're taking it hard as well. I just couldn't hold my tongue anymore. You understand." She said.

"Of course. I've been holding mine since that day. I know it isn't healthy, but I have to, I can't go against my father's words. Normally he's right. Lived and learned from him all my life, and he hasn't failed me yet." He said.

"I know. What scares me more is that Nirako is almost like him." She said.

"Yeah… but our daughter is going to be a priestess one day. No getting around it." He said smirking.

"No… Good night my love." She said turning on her side.

"Night honey" He said falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile in Nirako's room, she was up. She was using telepathy again with her twin.

(("Right, when do you want to play?))

(("Soon, I can't wait to get out of this place. I don't like it in here Nirako.))

(("I know, but soon, we will meet. I also have some things to tell you.))

(("Really? What is it?"))

(("I'll tell you when I have devised a way to leave and get there"))

(("Okay, I hope it's soon. Also be careful please, I don't want you to leave me."))

(("I'll always be with you, Neko"))

(("Thank you."))

(("Yeah. Good night Neko."))

(("Good night Nirako"))


End file.
